Consideration
by diamond hunter
Summary: Cloud’s POV on life after meteor and the destruction of Shinra, nothing is what it should have been. Should one enjoy tormenting oneself? The answer is yes if torment is your only companion. Experimental writing. Somewhat consistent with AC plot line.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, thus owe nothing.

A/N: This was more of an experiment in writing, the one sentence structure has been used in novels (Eg. Purple America) and story writing for sometime, just thought I would have a go at it too.

Consideration

Irony is a cruel mistress, and one which I paid dearly for our tryst, unable to resist a last look at the ruins of Midgar, I slowly made my way out of that cursed city, that particular thought made me pause, no, no, the city wasn't cursed, it is I who was the one cursed, from this I suppressed a bitter sigh, pondering on the details of my existence has never been a favourite past time, after all, it wasn't like I actually had a life, there was never any bright moments, no loud trumpets heralding sudden revelations, no stories for the children starting with 'When I was young…', the children, always the children, Tifa's orphanage was testament to that, they were the first ones to fall as victims of Geostigma, the terrible disease which festered on the flesh until the body decomposed, the terrible disease where there was yet no cure, and no cure would be forthcoming in a long time, mainly due to the fact that there was no institution who had the technology, the equipment, the expertise or the funding to even research this new disease, previously, Shinra was the only company who had ever researched diseases, consequently they only did the research to make a profit from selling whatever cure they found, nonetheless, in the past at least the better off were spared the sufferings which now plagued the entire population, now that this terrible disease has found its way inside my body, I find myself wondering if I should have spared the laboratories that conducted deals with Lucifer himself, so that this taint could be erased from my body and the body of others, not that I have never been pure, even before being infected by Jenova, back then I was merely an empty shell, simply existing, as horrible as the thought may be, Jenova gave me an essence, a role to play, a goal to strive towards to, really, Sephiroth wasn't wrong when he said that I was merely a creation of Jenova, like a blank canvas waiting to be used, I had no strong attachments to life before, the crisis has brought me and the others a reason to form attachments, the said attachment which, after the elimination of the threats, was no longer needed, and discarded as quickly as it had formed, not that I can blame them, they didn't need any further responsibility on their heads, they have done enough, we all have, and we all thought, it would be okay for us to sit back, and watch the people slowly rebuild their lives from the pain Shinra inflicted, nevertheless, I knew that ignorance would cost us someday, while Shinra had collapsed, it had also taken the rest of the world with it, with no economy to support them, no electricity to work the infrastructure, no water for the pump relied on electricity, no food for the crops relied on water, it is not surprising that anarchy formed with in days, even now, it isn't common for the weak to be killed over possessions as meagre as a slice of bread, I had to ask myself, how can the destruction of the source of evil cause so much grief?

A/N 2: This story itself stemmed from the fact that I think AVALANCHE was really inconsiderate, irresponsible and gun-ho. Seriously, why not let Shinra gather the huge materia and destroy meteor? With all four huge materia, meteor would most likely be destroyed, and Midgar won't be just a pile of rubble. Also, having been an economics student, I foresaw so many problems with the collapse of the driving force behind the economy (aka Shinra) that I couldn't even begin to list them. In short, I see the world after meteor as more like a decaying, picturesque hell.

If you have trouble imagining, just think of the recent New Orleans disaster, and apply what has happened there to the rest of the world, not a pretty picture.


End file.
